Now I am
Now I am (deut. Jetzt bin ich) ist ein Song, welcher auf der CD Rage on erschien. Es wird von OLDCODEX gesungen. Der Song ist am 17. Juli 2013 erscheinen. Songtext 'Full Version' ''Rōmaji'' A girl came running over to me put the stones that she found, in my hand when I woke up the clock showed me that I was left behind with a sip of coffee she said, this looks like jewel then I wondered, where did my heart color go the stone spoke in the white sheer light it shed tears, dropped on the palette still and stuck unfocused launched on, hunt for kimi no gen ei wa mada susume nakute couldn’t take another step forward I know, I was pathetic if this breeze is Lord’s blessing how would I reflect did I have a dazzling smile when I was a child now I am seeing too many things she said, this looks like jewel then I wondered, where did my heart color go the stone spoke in the white sheer light it shed tears, dropped on the palette still and stuck unfocused launched on, hunt for kimi no gen ei wa mada susume nakute couldn’t take another step forward you know, I was made of plastic jewel, kizu tsuku koto de miga karete jewel all different just like us so bright in one’s heart the stone on the sidewalk will flourish its shine just want you to know I had seen upon in spite that I hurt you, my jewel now I am focused launched on, hunt for boku no koe ga mou todoka nakute couldn’t take another step forward you know, I was made of plastic I know, I was pathetic ''Kanji'' A girl came running over to me put the stones that she found, in my hand when I woke up the clock showed me that I was left behind with a sip of coffee she said, this looks like jewel then I wondered, where did my heart color go the stone spoke in the white sheer light it shed tears, dropped on the palette still and stuck unfocused launched on, hunt for 君の幻影は まだ進めなくて couldn’t take another step forward I know, I was pathetic if this breeze is Lord’s blessing how would I reflect did I have a dazzling smile when I was a child now I am seeing too many things she said, this looks like jewel then I wondered, where did my heart color go the stone spoke in the white sheer light it shed tears, dropped on the palette still and stuck unfocused launched on, hunt for 君の幻影は まだ進めなくて couldn’t take another step forward you know, I was made of plastic jewel, 傷つく事で磨かれて jewel all different just like us so bright in one’s heart the stone on the sidewalk will flourish its shine just want you to know I had seen upon in spite that I hurt you, my jewel now I am focused launched on, hunt for 僕の声が もう届かなくて couldn’t take another step forward you know, I was made of plastic I know, I was pathetic ''Übersetzung'' Text folgt noch Album *Das Lied ist auf den Album Rage on zu hören, welches am 17. Juli 2013 erschien. Auf diesen Album ist je nach Edition, unter anderen auch Rage on und Swamp zu hören. Musik 'Full Version' en:Rage on Kategorie:Musik